


Iwa-chan!

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, I Tried, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi loves him anyway, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, but it's haikyuu soo, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: “Hey, who’s this Iwa-chan that you keep going on about?”Or the one where Oikawa's university team think that 'Iwa-chan' is Oikawa's girlfriend and then they meet Iwaizumi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's shitty and it's been done sooo many times before, but I needed to write some fluff okay... like, I gotta practice or they'll all turn out this shitty

“Hey, who’s this Iwa-chan that you keep going on about?” 

Kaito couldn’t help but groan in exasperation. They were just finishing cleaning up the gym after volleyball practice when one of the freshman asked the fateful question that they’d all learned to dread hearing. If there was one thing that really got their setter going. Oikawa was loud and obnoxious on a good day, but at the very mention of his ‘precious Iwa-chan’ then he just wouldn’t stop talking for the next hour.

The older students knew all about ‘Iwa-chan’ by now. During Oikawa’s first year, the only thing he’d talked about more than volleyball had been this mysterious ‘Iwa-chan’. Because no matter how much they knew about ‘Iwa-chan’, they’d never seen her.

They knew all about how they’d met back in middle school during a volleyball game, and how it had been an instant friendship. Oikawa obsessed over how fantastic ‘Iwa-chan’ was all the time. How she was so supportive and never missed a game. They assumed that ‘Iwa-chan’ was Aoba Johsai’s manger or something like that. No one else would really have a reason to both show up at every practice (apparently ‘Iwa-chan’ made very delicious bento boxes and that’s probably the thing that Oikawa missed the most) and practice with them on occasion too.

‘Iwa-chan’ was amazing at receiving the ball, and Oikawa commonly comments that ‘Iwa-chan’ would make an amazing libero. But Oikawa had also thought that Sora - a second year who looked more like a middle school student and was one of the most frail person that Kaito had ever seen (seriously how he made it on the team would forever remain a mystery) – would make an amazing middle blocker, so his judgment seemed to be a little screwed.

For a genius, Oikawa could be _really_ stupid.

Whenever Oikawa got on one of his rants about how ‘Iwa-chan’ should have continued with volley ball, they simply appeased him with a comment about how it wouldn’t be fair if ‘Iwa-chan’ played and they’d most likely have to play against her. Oikawa just laughed it off and moved on to another topic of conversation.

But the point was, that they’d all heard Oikawa gush over ‘Iwa-chan’ so many times they wanted to bash their heads in. It took amazing self-control; Kaito had gotten awfully close to straight up running him over so many times, but he was probably the reason that they were still winning all of their games, so he couldn’t just murder him. They had nationals coming up soon and they needed Oikawa’s serves. They were _terrifying_.

But anyway, now that freshman had brought up the dreaded topic – and lecture – on the amazing life of one ‘Iwa-chan’ the badass tsundere. She was most likely just a fangirl who had grown on Oikawa. He’d said before that he’d been pretty popular back in high school, and with the way he acted, Kaito would be surprised if Oikawa hadn’t had crazed fangirls.

At the mention of ‘Iwa-chan’ Oikawa’s eyes had begun to sparkle like some messed up yaoi anime – seriously… _why?_ – and you could practically see the hearts that were emanating from his being. “Why Iwa-chan has to be the most perfect person I’ve ever met. Iwa-chan is amazing at volley ball, and while a bit tsundere, Iwa-chan takes amazing care of me! You should see the way Iwa-chan serves! Oh wow! I mean it’s got nothing on mine but it’s way better than like 90% of our competition…” and then he just continued to babble about ‘Iwa-chan’ as he continued to put away the net that they were using to practice.

The poor group of freshman looked so confused that Kaito took pity on them. “Iwa-chan is his girlfriend from back in high school. We’d never actually met her, but he’s completely obsessed with her since forever. Seriously he never shuts up about how amazing she is, in case you couldn’t tell.” He joked lightly. But unfortunately that was their reality.

The freshman who’d originally asked the question – Haru, he distantly remembered him introducing himself as; he was a team player, a good back up setter if they ever needed one – looked even more confused than before. “Why haven’t you guys ever met her if she’s that important to Oikawa-sempai? I’ve been here for like 3 months and I’ve met all of your girlfriends.” He asked confused. The other freshmen nodded in agreement.

Kaito frowned. That was a good point. “Oi! Oikawa!” he yelled suddenly, cutting Oikawa off mid-rant about… that one time Iwa-chan wore a scanty swim suit to practice??? What the hell? He heard Haru giggle at the pun and then him being hit by his friend. Ah… friendship at its finest. He remembered his best friend hitting him over the head to shut him up whenever he was being stupid. Good times.

“You should bring your girlfriend to practice next time. We’d like to meet the infamous Iwa-chan!” he called. Oikawa froze, before he began to _vibrate_ with excitement. He was practically leaping with excitement at the idea of bringing his ‘Iwa-chan’ to practice. This dude was too much sometimes.

 

* * *

 

It was about 2 weeks before one day during practice, Oikawa flounced in – yes he actually flounces, it was really unbelievable. Were they living in an anime or what? – and loudly announced that his Iwa-chan would be coming to pick him up from practice today, so they’d all get to meet his precious Iwa-chan. After that no one could really focus on practice.

About an hour later, Oikawa was practicing the serves that he had become well known for in high school when here was a sudden disturbance. He had just hit one that everyone had thought was really impressive (and it was totally going to get them to nationals!) when the gym door slammed open.

“Wow, Trashykawa, you’ve really let yourself slack.” A highly unimpressed voice rang out through the gym. Oikawa completely flubbed his next serve at the sound of the voice, and they all turned to see where it was coming from. There was a man standing in the doorway, he was shorter than Oikawa by a good 3 inches and pretty buff. Like this guy looked like he could break Sora like a twig.

He had an angry expression on his face, and it seemed rather permanent. He was scowling at Oikawa in a mix of exasperation and disappointment. Oikawa had unfrozen by now and his entire face had just _lit up_ at the sight of the other man. He grinned widely and launched himself at the man with tears streaming down his face comically as he screamed “IWA-CHAN!”

It was actually that comment that made them all do a double take. They were used to Oikawa’s antics by now, although this was a new level, but it was the name that shocked them. This was the mysterious ‘Iwa-chan’? Oikawa’s significant other??? What was this sorcery? This muscly angry man, was Oikawa’s ‘adorable and tusndere’ high school sweet heart? That was a plot twist and a half.

“Shut up, Shittykawa! Why do you always have to do this?!” Iwa-chan grumbled, but he didn’t push the blubbering setter off of him. “Introduce me to your team, lazy ass.” Oikawa grinned at him and nuzzled into his rather impressive bicep before dragging him towards the crowd of stunned volley ball players.

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!”

And that’s when they realized that Oikawa was the fangirl in the relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was low-key supposed to be written fast as a drabble, but it took me way too long to write this. And things are just kinda shitty so I wanted to write some fluff. Now to go finish my angsty stuff cuz ppl want sequels.


End file.
